


The adventures of Snoop, Part one.

by Albme94



Category: Original Work
Genre: a story about a lion named snoop, also the way i write is fun, and foxes, and hes my brothers dog, and i write, and the foxes, and this comes out, are cats, but he looks like a lion, but tell me if they make no sense please, but thats cuz imma alp-- insert dirty sex joke here, cats are sly mofos, creative 4sho, creative writing i guess, cue anime laughter, cuz, cuz i dunno where i got it from, difficult tho, funny thing is though, ho ho ho ho ho, i dont even know, i hope i will make more of these, im beta less, its fun, my brain makes these places, ooh the plans i have for this story, senpais i have no beta, snoop is a leonberger, so the words are weird, sometimes this happen, they're supposed to be, this is like, with the hand thing and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mighty Lion Snoop; who lives with his parents Pjusken and Louise. But they are foxes?<br/>What's a lion doing with foxes?!?! Well guess ya gotta read it to find out c:</p><p>Also the writing is like... very fantasy like.. so be warned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of Snoop, Part one.

The adventures of Snoop.

Snoop is a mighty lion; majestic fur with a mane so great even the foxes, who respects no one, bows down to the mighty Snoop.  
He grew up with foxes, Louise and her husband Pjusken.

Pjusken is the wise fox of the land, his wife is the slyest.  
Snoop also have a brother nicknamed Terror, though his real name is long gone; he sometimes visits but feels the forest call to him.

The wild foxes, who is not of the foxes I have said yet, fears the mighty lion; for he is one of the bigger creatures of the forest. They think this because an old legend of a lion with fox-like behavior will be their doom.

Pjusken and Louise of course knows this not be true, Snoop have and will always be a true hero of the forest. For he has battled many wars, protected his family and even the wild foxes from other lions, though the foxes seem to forget this.  
One may say he has forgotten himself that he is not a fox, but family is not about blood but about love. He knows this well, for he was raised in a good family of not his own kin.

Today Snoop wandered through the forest with ease, no foxes caused any trouble and his parents spoke with him about the road before the forest; he asked Pjusken about the road once before, yet Pjusken felt Snoop was not ready for this journey.  
Louise felt different, and has often lured Snoop towards the road before.

The other foxes lives closer to the road than they do. Pjusken knows his son, Terror, often walks the road; where no doubt his many lovers behold.

There is a picture of another fox over their dining hall, of a black with white and orange spots. Snoop once as a cub asked about this mystic fox, Pjusken voiced his anger and sadness about the fox and he never asked again.

Though after Snoop's daily walk though the forest, Pjusken told him about her, the fox in the picture. ''This fox here my son, is my sister -- your aunt Hailey...'' Snoop tilted his head ''the day we took you in, she decided to speak of the devils plans and how you were a trial... That, if we took you in... She would leave.'' His voice, though proud all through, cracked at the end. Snoop walked towards his father, his paw on his up-right shoulders. ''That's why i feel you're not ready for the road up ahead, she-- Hailey might be close to the other forest at the end of the road, I fear is she's still alive, if--'' Pjusken let down his head and sighed.

Snoop watched his pained father, concluded that; to save a orphaned cub he had to watch his sister leave into the unknown territory of the road.  
This was were he decided to find his aunt and restore the family, to let his father see his sister, to finally be back to his full self.

The quest was clear, now he needed to sneak out without any of them noticing, a tougher task than is seems.

 

TBC.... Will Snoop get away without being noticed?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? c: the hits it will get will give me strength to go on... bcuz i know its scary to comment and if you dont want to, you dont need to leave kudos... Just sayin its a nice thing to see in my e-mail, that someone gave me kudos <3


End file.
